The Modern Myth Chronicles
by Scooterbug8515
Summary: One decision can change the entire history of the world. It seems to reason that the change in one decision would only alter the course of that person's life when in reality it can change many lives. This decision that changes the course of destiny was Snape's. It causes a new "chosen one" to be selected, this is the story of how one small choice can change the world.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I make NO promises to update or finish this story. It was started long and is not copy and past from a site I used to be on.)

It is funny how one decision can change the course of the entire history of the world. One small seemingly insignificant choice can change everything; change the world as we know it. It seems to reason that the change in one decision would only alter the course of that one person's life when in reality it can change the course of many lives. This decision that changes the course of destiny was Snape's. It is known that Snape choose to call Lily a mudblood and this rightly caused the end of their friendship. This choice did not change, he still called Lily a mudblood but his actions one year after the event changed history.

When Snape called Lily a mudblood, it ruined their friendship not so much because of the foul word he used but because his choice of words caused Lily to realize the truth of the matter. Snape used that word on accident that can't be denied but it caused Lily to realize that Snape was lost that he was too into the dark side, a path he was choosing to follow that she could not. She knew he didn't mean it when it came to her but it was too late. This was why Lily choose to date James Potter. She agreed not so much out of newly developed feelings for him but as a way to show how much Snape had made his choice and she hers. It was also a desperate hope that by dating James, Severus would not stand for it and change for the better. It seemed her plans were for naught though she kept with James.

This is where Snape's choice came into play. At lunch one day that seemed to hold no particular significance things went along as usual. Each house was at their table partaking of the midday meal, there Lily sat with James as had become customary. His arm was slung around her shoulder as he regaled her, with the help of Sirius, one of their more entertaining expeditions through Muggle London.

"There he was chasing us and we figured we'd throw him a bone!" laughed James as he causally ran his hand through his hair to give it that perpetual wind swept look.

"I wanted to just gun it and cause Mary Anne to fly and just look back to see the expression on the poor blighters face as he saw a flying motorcycle!" offered Sirius with a regular cocky grin.

"Which would have been nowhere near as fun as what we actually did!" cut in James as he continued the story.

While this was occurring at the Gryffindor table a different scene was happening at the Slytherin table. Snape sat where he could just see Lily without being obvious. He was at the end of the group that sat there almost like he was a tagalong the boy permitted to be there because he happened to drop the mudblood Evans and had a brain that could be 'useful'. Additionally, Rosier oddly stood up for him and said that he was good and the others went along with it. The topic of blood purity had come to the table and Severus kept his head down and mouth shut per his usual. His long dark hair shrouded his face as he pushed the contents of his plate idly around. He could never speak up in a situation like the one before him as he was only halfblood something the rest of the table graciously over looked.

"The worst of them all is that filthy mudblood bitch Lily…" at the double insult of Lily from Evan Rosier Snape's head snapped up and in that moment he made a snap decision, the one that changed the course of history.

"Don't," he said levelly not looking Rosier in the eye. Severus sat perfectly still something in him boiling now that he had spoken.

Evan Rosier let out a chuckle, "Poor guy, he can't bear to hear about the mudblood because she is just that stupid. I don't blame…"

"Stop it Evan, just stop it!" came Severus' response louder than it should have been causing a bit of a scene, everyone at the Slytherin table seemed to stare at Severus and the conversation he was having with Rosier.

"Are you actually standing up for that mudblood bit…" at those words from Evan yet once more insulting Lily was the final straw, for Severus Snape snapped, he abruptly stood up purposefully taking his side of the table with him causing it to tilt and knock over onto those across from him, which did include Evan.

Over at the Gryffindor table James had finally gotten to the punch line of his joke and story. "Elvendork is both boy and girl!" Peter laughed at the story obligingly as that was expected of him, as Sirius was ready to conclude the story on how the officer reacted to said statement, tears of mirth in his eyes, but he never got to speak as Snape suddenly spoke up shouting for the whole Great Hall to hear.

"I said to stop it! To shut your damn mouth and quit talking about Lily Evans that way! You think you are better than her and can walk all over her! You're wrong! She's ten times more than any of you will ever be! You can't pretend to be anything close to what she is. So just shut the hell up!"

Severus hadn't meant to shout as he did but it couldn't be helped, he was tired of how they spoke about people that were better than them as if they were lower than the dirt, particularly when it involved Lily. He breathed heavily as he came to his senses realizing that the whole Great Hall had grown silent and all eyes were on him. What had he done? He'd signed his own death papers is what he had done, and when he caught a glimpse of Lily's eyes on him, Potter's arm around her, Severus couldn't take it anymore he had to leave had to get out. He didn't want to see the looks on other people's faces, how the shock registered with them, how the Syltherins were going to take him out, not even how the Professors were going to deal with what happened. He turned and he ran barely keeping his eyes up enough to see a few steps in front of himself.

"Well that was interesting," tried to joke James as he turned back from the scene that Snape had created attempting to guide Lily with him but Lily wouldn't follow.

"I have to go," spoke Lily briskly getting up from the table leaving James sitting there hanging with no girlfriend at his side. Shock seemed to register on his face but Lily didn't see it, her focus was on the slightly hunched black figure that was fleeing the Great Hall.

"Severus!" she called once in the Entrance Hall, the Great Hall doors closed behind her but, her voice seemed to fall on deaf ears as Severus's figure continued to retreat away. Lily picked up her pace and followed the Slytherin boy out of the castle into the slightly cool air, the sign of the seasons change.

Once on the steps outside the castle Severus stopped. Head bowed the events of just moments prior racing through his mind and the different ways the Slytherins would ensure his death that night. He only hoped it would be swift because he didn't know if he could bare to look at Lily after what he had just said and done.

"Severus," called Lily her pace slowing down as she reached out to touch his shoulder. It caused him to tense as he realized she had followed him. With eyes cast to the ground not looking the girl in the eyes, figuring she was furious with him, he began to apologize for his actions. Once the whole apology left his lips he waited for Lily to still yell at him for what he did, but she didn't, instead he was met with kind words.

"Did you mean it?" asked Lily trying to search his shrouded eyes. The surprise hit Severus very hard and he ventured to look up at her.

"I meant every word, Lily," he spoke honestly because he could be nothing else with her. "How could I not? I've practically loved you since the first day we met. I would do anything for you. I know..." but Severus never got to finish his statement as Lily pressed her lips against his.

Lily had always had feelings for Severus and she had kept them at bay as she watched him start down a path that she could not follow, she stayed with him through thick and thin in hopes that one day he would realize what he was doing wrong, thus when Severus called her a mudblood at the end of fifth year Lily thought all was lost, it was why no apology he made that night had worked. Her heart had broken that night, but after what Severus just did she knew that he had walked away from all that he had once clung to and that was enough for Lily.

It is from that one moment in time that things changed, Lily and Severus were once more inseparable to the point that they got married, causing the one most know as 'the boy who lived' not to exist and a new "chosen one" was selected, this is his story, the story of how the world changed based on one small seemingly insignificant choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Two cries pierced the air in the hospital room at St Mungos, the first being Alice Longbottom crying out in labor pains, the other Frank Longbottom crying out due to the pain in his hand. "Merlin woman I thought the second was supposed to be easier!"

"Don't make me hurt you!" panted Alice her dark brown hair plastered to her forehead as she glared up at Frank.

"I think you already have," he answered indicating their held hands, "It's my wand arm too you know."

"Poor baby has a squeezed hand. How about next time you carry and birth the baby and I stand around complaining."

"Do you think that possible?" asked Frank suddenly becoming pensive.

"Here comes another set of contractions, PUSH!" called out the healer that was attending to Alice. It was during that moment of Alice giving another push causing another set of cries to pierce the air that a white vulture swooped in speaking two words. "He's here." The words were not heard due to the yelling, but Frank knew that something important was going on if his mother sent her patronus to the hospital. There was an exchange of looks between Alice and Frank as the contraction ceased and Alice spoke one simple word, "Go." Releasing his hand Alice watched as Frank turned on the spot leaving Alice to cry out in pain once more as another set of contractions hit her.

When Frank arrived at his home it stood tall and dark almost too dark save for one corner of the house, Neville's room, and the door to the house was left wide open. None of it a good sign, and a coldness gripped Frank's heart as he rushed into the house. Frank only made it halfway up the stairs when there was a loud explosion that knocked him off his feet. The next thing that Frank knew was a hand gently yet firmly smacking his face.

"Frank, Frank, you with us?" came the concerned voice.

"Amos?" questioned Frank in surprise as the world around him came into focus, he was about to ask what had happened before things suddenly came rushing back to him "Neville! Where is Neville?" he cried out trying to get up but struggling, as the world spun around him and his limbs almost didn't seem to belong to him.

"Easy Frank, easy," spoke Amos Diggory soothingly putting his hands on Frank's shoulders keeping him from getting up at that very moment.

"Amos, I swear you don't let me up I'll…"

"It's okay, Neville is with Laura and Cedric. We saw an explosion from our house and I came as soon as I could. Found him sitting atop the rubble crying his little lungs out, everything seems fine save for a cut upon his forehead. Once I got him into Laura's care I came looking for anyone else. For a minute there I thought the worst. Your mother is gone I'm afraid," gravely added Amos a hand on Frank's shoulders, "Where's Alice, is she okay?"

Frank's head spun as he tried to take in what was being told him. Neville was fine, his mother dead. Had what he thought happened actually happen? It didn't add up or make sense. How, he didn't know. Frank shook his head trying to get one clear solid thought to run through his brain. A question, "Alice? She's fine at St. Mungos. I need to see Neville," spoke Frank dry mouthed and wide eyed as he attempted to get up once more, slowly and with the help of Amos. His head spun a bit but he could handle it. His legs felt far way but they were there and that's what counted.

"Frank you're bleeding," spoke Amos indicating his leg.

"Doesn't matter, I need to see Neville," answered Frank as he started walking forward, a wince crossing his face as he stumbled a bit, so maybe his legs weren't as there as he thought they were, though the pain in his left leg was certainly present. If there weren't more important things to deal with Frank probably would have made a bit of a scene howling over the pain but he was too preoccupied to concern himself with the pain.

"Lean on me," offered Amos putting his shoulder under Frank's arm, "What happened here?"

"It's hard to say," answered Frank with a shake of his head before he stopped suddenly. "I have to tell the others!"

Amos gave a look at Frank before he started searching for his wand, "My wand where's my wand?"

"Right here Frank," answered Amos pulling it out of his back pocket.

Frank quickly took his wand and with a silent wave produced a white chipmunk that split and went running off in several directions.

"What was that about?" Amos asked looking to his friend and neighbor.

"I'll explain later," answered Frank, "I need to get to Neville." Frank knew that the Diggory's didn't have much part in the war and thus their home wasn't as protected. Though Frank was certain that what he just witnessed was, well he didn't know what it was, none of it made sense. More might be after his son and he had to protect Neville the kid was already maimed with some sort of cut on his head. Frank tried to keep his thoughts straight as he tried to figure out what exactly did happen and if what he thought happened had, all the while dealing with the pain in his left leg and getting a better feel for where his feet were as he walked. It wasn't far to the Diggory house and as they neared the front Frank picked up the pace hobbling along on his own without the help of Amos.

"Neville," called out Frank in relief when he opened the door to the Diggory residence and saw Neville there peacefully asleep in Laura Diggory's arms. There was a bright jagged cut on the top of Neville's head but it didn't seem to pain him much. The small boy slept as if nothing in the world was amiss. It brought peace to Frank for a moment as he moved forward to take Neville into his arms felling all the more comforted to tangibly know that Neville was okay. Frank normally wasn't a man to cry but in that moment he did as he held the now stirring babe in his arms. "I can't thank you two enough," roughly spoke Frank bringing his tears back in check. He needed to get back to Alice make sure she and the baby were okay and that Death Eaters hadn't decided to crash St. Mungos.

"Anything for a friend," assured Amos coming more into the room a proud smile on his face.

"I need to get to Alice," suddenly spoke Frank trying to decide how to get there, keeping Neville close to him. He was not going to let his son out of his sight ever again as far as he was concerned.

"Here, use the floo network," offered Laura gesturing to the fireplace.

Frank nodded and stepped into the fire calling out his destination as everything whirled around surrounding him in green flames. Frank moved as quickly as he could to the reception desk in the main area when he arrived.

"Injured leg?" asked the woman gesturing to his leg.

"My wife just had a baby, ward 23 I need to get to her as soon as possible," answered Frank ignoring the question about his leg.

"I'm sure she's fine sir, but right now your leg needs tending to if I can just get a name," spoke the receptionist.

"Alice Tania Longbottom."

"Yes Mr. Longbottom, I was actually asking about your name so that you can get your leg…"

"Damn my leg! I'm seeing my wife," answered Frank walking from the desk toward the ward that he was certain Alice was in, limping along the way keeping Neville close, eyes darting every which way in case some sort of surprise crept up from one corner or another. Everything seemed to be safe but Frank was not going to leave anything to chance by dropping his guard.

In ward 23 a very weary looking Alice lay in bed resting. The moment Frank entered the room with Neville she sat up searching his face for the answered that plagued her mind she knew the presence of Augusta Longbottom's patronus was not a good sign. "What happened?" she asked quickly eyes roving over her injured husband and son in arms.

"I think he tried to get to our son," answered Frank breathlessly glad to be with his wife once more. "I think Voldemort tried to kill him."

"But how? Is Neville alright? Where's Augusta?" demanded Alice very much wanting to get up and take Neville into her arms and make sure that he was okay.

Frank moved forward, "Neville is fine, he's got a cut on his head," answered Frank and he passed the groggy Neville to Alice.

"What happened?" demanded Alice as she took Neville in her arms as he let out a bit of a fuss complaining about being moved around so much. She took too looking him over tracing along the cut a bit causing Neville to fuss a bit more.

"I don't know, " answered Frank taking a weary seat next to his wife's bed, he was going to proceed to tell the story of how he came too, and what he did know, when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Longottom?" asked a small petite witch with a small bundle in her arms, "I'm pleased to say that she's in perfect health and would like to present you two with your daughter." The smile on the witches face faltered a bit as she noticed Frank's disheveled look and gave him the girl.

"We have to name her after my mum," spoke Frank tears threatening to come to his eye once more as he looked down at the small babe in his arms.

"Frank what happened to Augusta?" asked Alice looking up from the baby girl to her husband worry etched on her face.

"She's dead," answered Frank looking Alice in the eyes. "She died protecting him. She saved Neville's life." For the second time that night tears escaped Frank's eyes as Alice took part of his hand in her own holding the already sleeping Neville all the closer.

"Alright, we'll call her Augusta," agreed Alice glad, despite the loss and the uncertainty of what happened that night while she was giving birth, that her family was together and whole. It wasn't until several hours into the night, almost the wee hours of the next morning that people actually began to understand what had happened. The Dark Lord Voldemort had been defeated by the young babe Neville Longbottom.


	3. Chapter 3

"The Weasleys have their own qudditch team."

"No Frank," came the patient reply of Alice.

"You're as bad as the kids," she added as the grown man that was her husband began to seemingly pout.

"No, I'm not," protested Frank just as a wail was heard among the group of six otherwise known as the Longbottom family.

"I don't want Neville to go!" cried out the youngest.

"Sorry Tansy, it's the way it's gotta be!" answered Neville with a confident smile.

"But what if a You-know-who comes back?" sniffled Tania.

"Neville! What did we say about telling stories about you and that day?" demanded Alice turning wildly onto her son.

"Not to tell everyone I meet at school about how I vanquished You-know-who which I haven't!" protested Nevile with a feigned innocent look upon his face as he looked up to his mother.

"She also said not to scare your sisters with silly ideas about how He-who-must-not-be-named is coming back to murder them in their sleep while you are gone," added Frank.

In response to Frank's words Tania began to wail even louder once more.

"Frank!" chastised Alice taking young Tania in her arms.

"What did I do this time?" demanded the seemingly clueless Frank.

"Personally I almost hope that You-know-who does come to our house cause when we take care of him without Neville, and then he can shut up about the whole saving everybody thing cause it is really annoying."

"Like that would ever happen," laughed Neville as Juliet the third oldest chastised Augusta for saying such things.

"Neville!" came a shout from across the way ending any potential arguing that would have continued among the Longbottom siblings.

"Cedric!" cried Neville with a broad smile turning to the older boy who came rushing over.

"They finally letting you come to Hogwarts?" asked Cedric beaming.

"Yeah finally, I tried to come sooner but apparently saving the entire wizarding world doesn't count as enough of a credential to start Hogwarts early."

"Neville what did we just talk about?" demanded Alice joining the rest of the family while holding Tania's hand who was still sniffling quietly.

"Don't worry Tania you'll be coming to Hogwarts soon enough too," offered Cedric thinking that the youngest Longbottom was upset about not going to Hogwarts with her older brother.

"Mom Cedric isn't everyone, he's Cedric," protested Neville with a role of his eyes.

"So do you have a compartment yet?" asked Cedric "because you should sit with me and my mates, it will blow their minds to sit in a carriage with the famous Neville Longbottom," spoke Cedric with a wide grin as he clapped the younger boy on the back, during which Neville turned and gave his a mother a 'see?' look.

Alice let out a weary sigh and nodded Neville on to go off with Cedric, "Just be sure you come back to say good bye!" called out Alice who was soon distracted by Augusta and Juliet who wanted to run off and visit with Ginny Weasley.

As the two other girls ran off, Tania getting distracted by a stray cat, Amos and Laura Diggory approached she and Frank.

"So how does it feel to be bringing your first to the Hogwarts express?" asked Amos with a proud grin his arm around Laura.

"Alice is stressing out as usual," answered Frank which earned him a punch in the arm from Alice.

"Neville is a good kid," remarked Laura with a warm smile. "Always an angel when over during the summer."

"I'm not stressed I just wish that Neville would just listen and not let this whole defeat of He-who-must-not-be-named thing get to his head."

"Nothing more than usual," joked Amos as the train whistle sounded letting everyone know that they should say their goodbyes if they hadn't yet and for all students to board the train.

In that moment people rushed to say the goodbyes, including Neville and Cedric returning to say their goodbyes and running into the Weasleys.

"Blimey! I'm in the same year as Neville Longbottom?" spoke an awe struck young red headed boy.

"Don't let that get to your head Ronnie-kins," joked an older red head ruffling the younger one's hair.

"Leave off Fred," groused the younger pushing his brother's hand aside.

"And don't let it get to your head either," warned Alice as she looked over to Neville who seemed to be basking a bit in the attention.

"It won't do well to have our youngest brother hero worshiping all over the place," added a boy identical to the first.

"Shut up George," added Ron giving a harsh push causing him to stumble back a bit.

"Ronald!" cried Mrs. Wesley in a severe tone.

"No worries," shrugged Fred or was it George? "We know when we aren't welcome! So we'll be off. Ginny, keep an eye out for that toilet seat yeah?"

With that final statement the twin boys were off with their mother calling after them and the young red headed girl giggling.

"Tough break," spoke Nevile to the boy, Ron, "I have sisters who are just as bad as they are."

Ron brightended up at that and asked, "Big family too?"

"Sort of, Dad wanted a qudditch team but mum won't hear of it. Not that my sisters like to play much."

"Rotten luck," admitted Ron, "That has been one of the good things about being in a large family there almost always is someone who wants to play qudditch."

The whistle of the train blew once more meaning everyone needed to be boarding and if they weren't they would be left behind.

"Alright, Neville have a good time and try to do as your mum says," spoke Frank clapping his son on the back.

"I'll try," answered Neville wanting to go but was being held back by his mother.

"Try not to get in trouble and write every once in a while okay?" asked Alice suddenly getting emotional as she drew Neville into a hug.

"MUM! I got to go! I'll write yeah?" spoke Neville looking to the train where Cedric and Ron were waiting for him, Alice let the young boy go and watched him run to join the other two boys.

"So when should we expect the first letter from Headmaster Dumbledore?" asked Frank a smile on his face waving to his son as the train let off another blow of the whistle and began pulling out of the station.

"Frank, don't talk like that," shushed Alice hardly looking at the man by her side as she waved as well.

"What he's a Longbottom and if he's anything like me, I'll give him no more than two months."

"Lucky for us he's got a bit of my brains so it might take longer," added Alice.

"If the Hedmaster writes at all," broke in Augusta who was listening to her parents talk, "He's 'the savior of our world' no one will want to rat on him." There was a clear sarcastic tone in Augusta's words as the whole Longbottom family turned to leave the platform, Alice and Frank leading the way followed by Augusta, Juliet and Tania, each girl one year younger than the other.


End file.
